


Ties That Bind and Beseech Thy Soul

by Interjection



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Bdubs anime face makes an appearance!, Because even as a doll Grian can't resist that, Don't worry he can do tons of things no normal doll should be able to do, Frequent Outfit Changes, Gen, Interviews, No prior knowledge of SCP should be needed for this, Oh yeah he's a doll by the way, Reality Bending, SCP style format, Timelines, html shenanigans, please appreciate how long this formatting took me, so basically it reads like a glorified science paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interjection/pseuds/Interjection
Summary: There's a doll with no face save for two black eyes that seem to pierce your soul. A doll with a red sweater and dark jeans and an even darker stare. A doll that inspires terror and curiosity and hope.They may have underestimated the ease of containment for this one. Certainly, a select few individuals seem to believe so.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Mumbo Jumbo, Charles | Grian & Taurtis
Comments: 63
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make it so no background knowledge of SCP is needed to understand this. Make sure you don't hide creator style on first read-through (it should be on as default). This should work on mobile, but who knows man.

**Item #:** SCP-11110

**Object Class:** ~~Safe~~ Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** Placed in Site █. SCP-11110 is to be kept in a 30 centimeter by 30 centimeter by 30 centimeter reinforced glass box, which is placed on a square steel table of general waist height. The room should be nondescript, lacking any decoration. The entire containment is to be examined once a week for any potential damage, and any damage reported is to be fixed accordingly. This is out of standard caution, as ~~SCP-11110 has never shown evidence of attempting to escape containment.~~ **Following Incident #11110-001, SCP-11110 has been reclassified as Keter. It is currently uncontained, and further containment attempts are currently considered unfeasible.**

**Description:** SCP-11110 is a doll approximately 25 centimeters tall, and 18 centimeters wide with its arms down. It has the general appearance of a young Caucasian human male about 16-20 years of age. Its arms end in rounded nubs. Its feet, which is covered by an assortment of cloth stitched together in layers to form the appearance of shoes, are in a similar shape. Its body proportions are generally accepted to be normal for that of dolls, though not humans. Its hair is of a blonde hue, slightly darker than average.

During the majority of observation, SCP-11110 wears a red cotton sweater of appropriate size, layered denim jeans, and shoes made of dyed leather and nylon lacing. On occasion, this outfit has morphed into other attire. 

SCP-11110 lacks any sort of facial feature save for two long, black ovular eyes, which are hard and made of an as of yet unidentified substance. Most personnel who are within its estimated line of sight report mounting unease and a sense of being watched, and those in its general vicinity of around 5 meters experience mounting fear and panic, culminating in an increasingly strong desire to leave the premise. There have been 2 instances however, where it has been reported that proximity to SCP-11110 resulted in heightened curiosity instead. ~~Test requests regarding this are currently pending.~~ **Tests on SCP-11110 are no longer possible.**

SCP-11110 has been observed to shift its body within containment, usually with head rotations or twitching limbs. The movement has ~~so far been minimal even with ample space, and it is unclear whether SCP-11110 can control its body for the purposes of actual transportation.~~ **SCP-11110 has full range of capability over controlling its body, and can transport itself easily.**

Any attempts to harvest material from SCP-11110 has been unsuccessful, with its matter incapable of being torn, shaved, cut, or damaged in any way. Its body appears to be made of normal yarn, with the hair being an unidentified substance. Test results suggest it is indestructible by nonanomalous means. 

SCP-11110 has proven to be sentient and capable of hearing sounds. It is confirmed to understand English. Whether it can see or feel anything is unknown. 

SCP-11110 was originally discovered in the uninhabited ghost town of █████████ on 23/█/████, which was abandoned in 19██, on the desk of the mayor’s office in the town hall. Researchers Malin █████ and Isa ████ were exploring the area “for the fun of it” when they originally took notice of SCP-11110 due to both its psychological effects and unusually pristine condition. They correctly suspected an anomalous entity and called for assistance in transportation to Site █. 

  


**Addendum SCP-11110-A 1-2**

_**The following are interviews with 2 individuals who have had different experiences around SCP-11110 compared to what is considered its standard anomalous effect.** _

**SCP 11110-A1 - _Interview with researcher Pearl █████████_ **

  


**Doctor ███████:** Please describe your… experience with SCP-11110

  


**Researcher Pearl █████████:** Well, I was part of the first research team to examine h-it, I think. After we walking into containment, everyone around me began saying they felt really scared and thought it was really, really creepy, though they acknowledged it was a result of its anomalous properties and were self aware of it. When I didn’t feel anything at first I thought it was just because it took a bit longer for me, like it was linked to personality or mental stability or something, but after everyone began asking to be let out of containment in this desperate voice I realized it was just me.

  


**Doctor ███████:** Did you feel anything besides normal emotions during this? Anything that could be potentially anomalous?

  


**Researcher Pearl █████████:** Well, I felt curious about it. More than I should have, reflecting on it now, since I know how dangerous unknown SCPs can be. I felt this urge to pick it up and examine it further, and I was just wrapping my fingers around its body when Malin yelled at me to get away from it. At that point I realized how dangerous what I was doing was, and stepped away. 

  


**Doctor ███████:** And did you experience anything anomalous as a result of it? 

  


**Researcher Pearl █████████:** I don’t think the touch did anything, no. It felt like normal wool - really fluffy and soft, actually. 

  


**Doctor ███████:** Did you feel your curiosity increase after prolonged exposure?

  


**Researcher Pearl █████████:** It did increase as time went on, but stopped after a certain while. When we were escorted out the room, I still really wanted to examine it, but I didn’t have too much difficulty telling myself it was a bad idea and walking out on my own.

  


**Doctor █████████:** Is there anything else you think the Foundation should be aware of?

  


**Researcher Pearl █████████:** I felt it staring into me, if that makes sense. Like the feeling that it's watching you, but while everyone else reports it as unnerving and creepy I… I just didn’t, I guess. I didn’t feel freaked out or anything, I just accepted that it was watching me. As I got closer I actually felt a little more safe. Otherwise, I can’t think of anything else to say.

  


**Doctor ███████:** Interesting… Thank you, Pearl. That should be all.  


**SCP 11110-A2** \-  **_Interview with Dr. Mumbo █████_ **

  


**Dr. ██████:** Alright, Dr. Mumbo, you know the drill.

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** Right, so I was assigned to examine 11110’s enclosure and also perform another attempt at gathering material from him. 

  


**Dr. ██████:** You mean it, Dr. Mumbo.

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** It, yeah. This was before the site director ordered for attempts to stop. Anyway, I was already told to be quick and to try and ignore the fear for as long as possible, so I was mentally preparing myself outside the door and everything. Then I unlocked it and walked in, and I didn’t feel any new emotion at all. But I did feel its eyes on me. It had this weird suit on instead of its usual red sweater - it was this disgusting light lime green color. 

  


**Dr. ██████:** Disgusting?

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** Well, I don’t know. It felt that way to me at first, but I got used to the sight pretty quickly. So I examined the glass, the table, and the walls, and I didn’t find any leaks or cracks. As I did the examination I felt a growing curiosity about it. I thought,  _ weird, _ but I also read █████████’s interview, so I decided to stay and complete my task first. After checking the containment, I unlocked its case and took it out. It sort of, like, twitched as I grabbed it, and poked my arms a few times with its… hand thing. But it didn’t do anything else and it wasn’t like that sort of movement hadn’t been observed from it before, so I brushed that off too.

  


**Dr. ██████:** Mumbo, a reminder to be more careful with these types of things in the future. I know you’re very talented and young and think you know a lot-

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** I do know a lot! 

  


**Dr. ██████:** I don’t doubt that, Mumbo. But you still need to be more careful, even if an SCP seems harmless. Report anything unexpected _immediately_. More cautious and experienced researchers than you have died handling SCPs that were thought to be safe.

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** Okay, fine. So yeah, I looked it over and around that point I think is where most people usually decided to shove it back and bolt out. But I just felt slightly more curious. I looked it over and honestly, it looked kinda unimpressive to me. Like some discount knock-off doll no one wanted because it was too dumb looking. I actually said that out loud, and then I insulted its face-

  


**Dr. ██████:** [In a visibly and audibly distressed manner] _Mumbo!_

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** I know, I know! I won’t do it again! To be honest, though, have you _seen_ that face? It doesn’t have anything except eyes! And like, _ovular black?_ _Vertically ovular?_ What kind of eye design is that?

  


**Dr. ██████:** I don’t even want to… Alright, so what happened after that?

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** Well, I don’t think it liked that very much, because then it tilted its head upwards and this… really creepy expression appeared on it. It was one of the creepiest things I've ever seen in my entire life, and I work here, so that says a lot. I’m not sure how to describe it - it’s like - the eyes became really large and circular, and it was sort of those googly eyes you find in craft stores. Except it was really sparkly, for some reason. And it developed a mouth too, like, a really wide one with shiny white teeth and a dark layer below that’s supposed to be the inside of the mouth or something. And it looked like it was laughing too. _ That _ made me feel super unnerved, but I’m pretty sure it’s just because the face was really creepy looking, not because of... anomalous influences.

  


**Dr. ██████:** Mumbo, you can’t - [Dr. ██████ sighs]. At least we know it's sentient and can understand English now. And I believe the camera should have recorded it. [Camera did detect the transformation. A picture is attached.]

  


**[REDACTED]**

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** I actually poked its eyes, and its hand thing poked my arm back. I felt its legs kick me too, actually, so at that point I just put it back into containment and left. 

  


**Dr. ██████:** Did the feeling of curiosity retain throughout the incident?

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** It lasted until I insulted its face. Then I think I just felt… normal. Unnerved by the face, by otherwise normal. I’m pretty sure it didn’t influence my mind anomalously during that time.

  


**Dr. ██████:** Is there anything else you think should be said?

  


**Dr. Mumbo █████:** No, not really.

  


**Dr. ██████:** Alright, then. This concludes the interview.

_**Note:** As of now, it is unclear what caused both of them to refer to SCP-11110 as “he”, or why the two specifically experienced difference psychological effects. Neither Researcher Pearl █████████ or Dr. Mumbo █████ have been observed to have any changes in behavior or mental health since their respective experiences. SCP-11110 reverted to its normal appearance shortly after Dr. Mumbo █████ left the containment area. ~~Further testing regarding both researcher Pearl █████████ and Dr. Mumbo █████ is pending for approval.~~ **SCP-11110 is no longer available for testing.**_

  


**Addendum SCP-11110-B**

**_The following is a list of outfits which have been observed to appear in place of SCP-11110’s standard attire._**

  


\- An outfit wherein the only change is a blue version of its sweater

  


\- A detective outfit in a similar style of that Sherlock Holmes of 19th century London

  


\- A chicken outfit, complete with white feathers, yellow shoes, and a chicken mask which envelopes its head

  


\- A hippie outfit with a crown of flowers

  


\- An outfit which resembles that of “Thanos” from the Marvel Cinematic Universe (it has also been spotted, more frequently, with only the “infinity gauntlet” part of the outfit

  


\- A formal attire outfit with a black suit and red tie, as well as black dress pants and shoes. It appeared only once, shortly after the interview with Dr. Mumbo █████. Dr. Mumbo █████, upon seeing the picture, confirmed that the outfit was a miniature version of what was his own favorite formal attire, which he has worn while in the vicinity of SCP-11110 before.

  


\- A formal attire outfit with a light lime suit and pants, as well as blue tie. 

  


\- An outfit where its standard appearance is completely greyed out. This included SCP-11110’s “skin” and “hair” as well. 

  


\- A maid outfit. 

  


\- An outfit where the only change is a pair of rabbit ears attached to the top of its head. Further observation showed that SCP-11110 had jerkier and more frequent movements during those few hours, and occasionally banged against its enclosure, though seemingly less due to a desire for escape and more out of apparent distress.

  


\- An “outfit” consisting of a purple symbol made up of **[REDACTED]**. The symbol appears on SCP-11110’s forehead. This “outfit” has only ever been seen appearing a few seconds at a time. Only 2 instances of it have been recorded. 

  


\- **[REDACTED]**

  


**Addendum SCP-11110-C**

**_The following is an interview with Martyn ██████████, a former resident of █████████ who was identified as part of the last group to leave the settlement._ **

  


**Dr. ██████:** Do you recognize this? [Shows picture of SCP-11110.]

  


**Martyn ██████████:** Oh, it looks sort of familiar. I’ve seen it before somewhere, I think... must have been a while ago though…

  


**Dr. ██████:** This doll was taken from the town of █████████.

  


**Martyn ██████████:** ...oh yeah! That’s it! That’s ███████’ doll! Creepy little thing, huh? 

  


**Dr. ██████:** ███████?

  


**Martyn ██████████:** Yeah, he was a member of █████████ too. Was also one of the last to leave, like me. We were all sad to go, but at that point most of us had better prospects elsewhere, you know? There were so few of us, and eventually we decided to just say goodbye. I’m surprised he left that doll behind - he carried it  _ everywhere _ with him, if I recall correctly. 

  


**Dr. ██████:** Did you feel any unease around the doll, or the fact that ███████ was so attached to it?

  


**Martyn ██████████:** Not really? ███████ was always strange. He had these really weirds ticks, like being super afraid of rabbits or something, and he was convinced he was being stalked by a ghost. Honestly, carrying that doll around was one of the less outlandish things about him. He already had it when he moved in - I think it was probably some sort of comfort thing.

  


**Dr. ██████:** Did the doll itself seem strange to you? Did you experience or feel anything out of the ordinary around it?

  


**Martyn ██████████:** You’re really fixated on the idea of something being wrong with it, aren’t you? As far as I know it's just a normal doll. I’ve even touched it before a few times, and I assure you I did not experience or feel anything besides yarn. What would it even be? Possessed? Haunted? Magical? Cursed? Seriously. [██████████ chuckles, seemingly both amused and extremely skeptical of the ideas he presented.]

  


**Dr. ██████:** Can you tell me more about ███████?

  


**Martyn ██████████:** Well, we were all weird, but ███████ was the weirdest of us. He had these little quirks about him - like I said, being super afraid of rabbits, thinking a ghost was chasing him, those were the main two I can remember. Always carrying that doll around, of course, and I think I heard him call it “Xelqua” a few times. He was a pretty fun guy to be around all in all, though. Had a great sense of humor, even if it got unexpectedly dark at times. Just… really jumpy with things. We all knew not to surprise him. He sort of just did some paperwork related stuff around town. I have no idea where he is now, to be honest. Fell out of contact with most of the former █████████████. That’s what we called ourselves, by the way, when we were still a community. 

  


**Dr. ██████:** Can you go into more specifics about why █████████ was abandoned?

  


**Martyn ██████████:** Well, just drying opportunities, I guess. As you know, it used to be a lot bigger, made its industry from trade and mining. All the deposits dried up long before I came, and it was mostly relying on some tourism and fishing after that. It was founded in the 18th century and there was still tons of relics from that time left over. We mostly just split those among us when we left. We really liked preserving our history, I suppose. People had been leaving steadily since the ore deposits dried up, so one day we eventually just gathered everyone and agreed to pack our bags. Lots of towns like us have met a similar end. 

  


**Dr. ██████:** Do you have any idea why ███████ left the doll? It was found in the mayor’s office.

  


**Martyn ██████████:** ...the doll is connected with some part of ███████’ past, I know. It was a source of comfort, but I think it was also an anchor to whatever happened to him. And sometimes we just have to let go of things to move on, you know? [He pauses, and then chuckles.] Mayor’s office, huh? I suppose it would have been the most suitable candidate left. Must know the town’s inner workings inside and out, with all the places ███████ has brought it. A ghost doll for a ghost town, how fitting.

  


**Dr. ██████:** Right… that concludes the interview, Mr. ██████████. Thank you for taking the time to talk to us.

  


**Martyn ██████████:** No problem! It’s not everyday the government asks to interview me about that doll, hah. This drudges up a lot of memories.

**_Note:_ ** _ Amnesiacs were administered to Martyn ██████████ shortly after the interview. Afterwards, he was released. All subsequent attempts to find ███████ or other former members of █████████ failed. Anomalous interference is suspected, but not confirmed. _

  


**Addendum SCP-11110-D**

**_The following is a series of tests that have involved SCP-11110 in any way._**

  


\- Scissors were used by Class D prisoner D-230480 in an attempt to cut SCP-11110. Unsuccessful.

  


\- Razors, knives, and needles were also used in an attempt to cut or pierce SCP-11110 in some way by D-98723 and D-238470. All unsuccessful in causing damage.

  


\- A remotely controlled robotic extension was used to hold various objects and made attempts to remove some part of SCP-11110. All attempts were unsuccessful.

  


\- SCP-11110 was placed beneath a hydraulic press and crushed. Hydraulic press ceased compression 1 cm before reaching the bottom. SCP-11110 was observed slowly rising back into its original state afterwards.

  


\- SCP-11110 was attached to a universal testing machine (UTM), used to measure tensile strength of objects. After being stretched out to 45 cm long, it did not stretch any longer. Eventually, it was removed from the UTM and slowly compressed back down to its normal state without interference.

  


\- A lit match was placed on one of SCP-11110’s arms. No change. When the match was removed, no visible damage could be spotted. The same result is recorded when it was placed into a large fire and dragged out with tongs 3 hours later.

  


\- SCP-11110 was submerged in pure sulfuric acid. After initially observing no change, it was left in the solution for 24 hours. After further observing no change, it was removed and appeared to not have absorbed any of the acid. 

  


\- SCP-11110 was placed on top of a grenade explosion. It showed no signs of damage afterwards.

  


\- D-38923 was locked in SCP 11110’s containment chamber. He began showing visible signs of distress after approximately 3 minutes, moving to the corner of the room and staring at it. After 10 minutes, he ran to the door and began banging at it, pleading to be let out. The force and desperation of both the banging and the pleas increased gradually for the next 30 minute, until D-38923 ceased attempts and moved back into a corner again. He laid down and remained motionless for the next 2 hours. After that, a retrieval team was sent in and escorted him out. D-38923 appeared to recover from SCP 11110’s influence gradually over the course of the next week. 

  


\- Similar experiments to the one done on D-38923 were conducted with D-384922 and D-82397. Both exhibited the same behavior, and were also able to make a full recovery with time and counseling. 

  


\- [SCP-978](http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-978) was used to take a picture of SCP-11110. Photographed activity: In its containment chamber. Photo Result: SCP-11110 is on top of a blue parrot, which appeared to be flying over a jungle. 

  


\- [SCP-978](http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-978) was used to take a picture of SCP-11110 while it was submerged in sulfuric acid. Photographed activity: In a tank of sulfuric acid, motionless. Photo Result: SCP-11110 is on top of the tank. There are multiple small holes in the tank walls, and various site personnel appear to be panickedly attempting to control the damage of the leaking sulfuric acid. A stick of red dynamite is cradled in SCP-11110’s arms.

  


\- Dr. Mumbo █████’s cat, Benji, slipped into the enclosure with a Class C personnel assigned to the weekly examination. This was not an authorized test, but the results showed that Benji experienced a level of curiosity towards SCP-11110, pawing at the enclosure. After taking SCP-11110 out, Benji appeared to bat it around, treating it like a “toy.” Further observation of Benji showed no anomalous developments. 

  


\- Other animals were brought into the vicinity of SCP-11110. None showed or developed any anomalous properties, including heightened curiosity.

_**Note:** Look, I swear I didn’t mean for Benji to get loose, okay? He snuck into my car that morning and I didn’t notice until I had opened the door, and next thing I knew he was racing across the parking lot and inside the site. I promise I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again. -Dr. Mumbo █████_

  


**Addendum SCP-11110-D**

**_Following Incident #11110-001, SCP-11110 [REDACTED]. As of now, no recontainment mission has been authorized._**

**Incident Report #11110-001: [Level 4 Security Clearance Required]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made all of this in one day. Wow. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the read? Let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**Addendum SCP-11110-D**

**Following Incident #11110-001, SCP-11110’s location is currently unknown. Dr. Mumbo Jumbo and former researcher Pearl Lunarance have been removed from SCP faulty records, and any attempts to engage with SCP-11110 or related entities is unadvised.**

  


**No recontainment mission has been authorized at this time.**

\-------

**Incident #11110-001: [Level 4 Security Clearance Required]**

PLEASE ENTER USER AUTHENTICATION. 

user: xxxbrwowoow@foundation.scp | whenthedaysofmenareknowntobelimitedweshallseethebestandworsewehavetooffer

AUTHENTICATION ACCEPTED. PLEASE ENTER COMMAND. 

command: access incident 11110 001

YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS A SECURITY LEVEL 4 (TOP SECRET) FILE. 

PLEASE NOTE THAT ACCESS TO THIS FILE IS RESTRICTED TO PERSONNEL WITH LEVEL FOUR SECURITY CLEARANCE. CONTINUING WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION WILL RESULT IN DISCIPLINARY ACTION, UP TO AND INCLUDING IMMEDIATE TERMINATION OF LIFE. 

INFORMATION REGARDING YOUR ACCESS TO THIS FILE (INCLUDING THE DATE, TIME, AND LOCATION) WILL BE REPORTED TO THE RECORDS AND INFORMATION SECURITY ADMINISTRATION (RAISA).

IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE, PLEASE RE-ENTER YOUR USER AUTHENTICATION NOW. 

user: xxxbrwowoow@foundation.scp | whenthedaysofmenareknowntobelimitedweshallseethebestandworsetheyhavetooffer

AUTHENTICATION ACCEPTED. WARNING: ANY IMPERSONATION OF LEVEL FOUR SECURITY CLEARANCE PERSONNEL WILL RESULT IN DISCIPLINARY ACTION, UP TO AND INCLUDING IMMEDIATE TERMINATION OF LIFE. 

USER NAME: Xander B. Crafted  
TITLE: Mobile Task Force Commander

DISPLAYING INCIDENT REPORT #11110-001, CLEARANCE LEVEL 4.

**Incident #11110-001:**

**Incident #11110-001 is split into two subsections, Incident #11110-001-A and Incident #11110-001-B.**

**Incident #11110-001-A:**

On 19/07/2018, at 20:00, SCP-11110 was observed switching into a previously unseen outfit.

**_The outfit consisted of the following:_**

  


\- A purple cloak which covers most of its body, and is of significant length. White symbols of unknown meaning are embroidered along its edge.

  


\- Some articles of black clothing beneath the cloak. 

  


\- A white mask, crescent shaped, adjusted over its eyes and cheeks. A purple symbol consisting of two L shapes and two dots is on it, positioned in the approximate position of a square with the two dots in opposite corners. 

  


\- A large pair of feathery wings in the general shape of a parrot’s. The top tips are white, which fades into dark violet beyond the first set of coverts.

  


**[Attached 111109.png]**

Approximately five minutes later at 20:05, the glass consisting of SCP-11110’s containment shatters, and a security breach alarm is sounded and reported to O4. Armed personnel, including former researcher Pearl Lunarance, are dispatched to the containment room with instructions to recontain and investigate as much as reasonably possible.

**_The following is a transcription of the audio recorded by personnel microphones during the recontainment attempt._**

  


**Doctor Musen:** We’re getting closer. Be alert.

  


**D-230480:** Never imagined this one would sound an alarm. It always seemed so boring. Like come one, it's just a doll that likes to play dress up.

  


**D-348573:** Careful, dude. It might have a petty revenge streak for all we know. Don’t wanna get on its bad side if we can help it.

  


**Lunarance:** Quiet. We’re here.

  


**Dr. Musen:** Opening the door. [The sound of a door clicking open.]

  


**Doctor Musen:** Holy sh - okay. For the audio - there’s glass everywhere. That box shattered well alright. Large pieces as big as my hand and small pieces finer than sand. Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, SCP-11110 is still on the steel box, and in that outfit. D-230480, move closer.

  


**D-230480:** Please don’t be another secret eldritch monster in disguise. Ugh, I can feel its stupid creepy vibe already. [Sound of glass crunching as D-230480 moves closer.]

  


**Doctor Musen:** Nothing’s happened. Pick it up.

  


**D-230480:** Can’t promise I can hold onto it long.

  


**Doctor Musen:** [Faint shuffling sound.] Alright, SCP-11110 has been picked up. D-230480 is experiencing no adverse effects beyond what is expected. 

  


**D-230480:** Ah - fuck! [A faint thud is heard.] 

  


**Dr. Musen:** Well, I suppose we can’t - urk - expect much more. 

  


**Lunarance:** Can I try picking it up? I’m not feeling anything this time.

  


**Dr. Musen:** Strange. Well, go ahead. [Sound of crunching glass.]

  


**Lunarance:** It’s feathers are like real ones, but they feel… cold, somehow. And strangely soft. 

  


**Dr. Musen:** Alright, time to call the higher supervisors. This seems to just be a wayward occurrence-

  


**[End of audio log. No further sounds were able to be picked by microphone afterwards.]**

Though the exact nature of what occurred afterwards is in debate, what is known is that at the moment Dr. Musen’s voice cut out, a blinding darkness engulfed the room, and all cameras inside it ceased to work. At 20:11, the hallway cameras detected Pearl Lunarance stepping outside the room with SCP-11110 in her hand. 

Updates were continuously reported to O4. The onsite military personnel were quickly dispatched to the scene, and found the containment room lighted again. All members of the original personnel group were found unconscious, with the exception of Lunarance.

A search was commenced immediately following. Camera records and personal testimony show Lunarance walking through the halls towards some destination. Any attempts to stop them were met with an invisible force preventing any personnel from moving close. All ranged weaponry failed to hinder movement, also redirected by such force. 

**_The following is the conversion between Pearl Lunarance (in actuality, SCP-11110) and Researcher A. Kakujo was recorded by Kakujo’s microphone, as well as a transcription of such._**

  


**[Embedded kakujomic.mp3]**

  


**Researcher Kakujo:** Pearl? What’s going on?

  


**SCP-11110:** I’m not Pearl. I’m the doll she’s holding.

  


**Researcher Kakujo:** SCP-11110?

  


**SCP-11110:** I mean, whatever name floats your fancy. Though that is quite a mouthful. It’s going to cause someone’s death one day, mark my words. Like, “oh no! Containment breach! It’s SCP-999- _ splat.” _ And then people die because they didn’t have time to say what the full number was, instead of just going with “giant monster cat” or something. Try learning what shorthands are, even if you guys do love your classifications so much. Though… hm. Perhaps you’re a special case as well.

  


**Researcher Kakujo:** What - what are you doing to Pearl?

  


**SCP-11110:** Possessing her body, duh. Gosh, you people are dense. What else could I be doing? Now do me a kindly favor and step away before I make you.

  


**Researcher Kakujo:** What do you want?

  


**SCP-11110:** That glass cage is awfully boring to be in, and I’ve accomplished everything I need to do here. So I’m leaving, simple as that. Really, don’t make things more complicated than they need to be. Ever heard of Occam’s Razor?

  


**Researcher Kakujo:** As if we can afford to apply that in our jobs. Otherwise we’d have all dismissed the entire notion of SCPs as one giant nightmare.

  


**SCP-11110:** Ha. Fair enough, I suppose. I do need to get going now, so move away.

  


**Researcher Kakujo:** But-

  


**SCP-11110:** You know what, I like you enough to not smash your brains in. But contrary to what the Foundation wants you to believe, a sense of self-preservation is very much normal and good for your wellbeing.

  


**[End of audio log.]**

Researcher Kakujo reports that Pearl Lunarance and SCP-11110 vanished from sight after the conversation. 

Information reported to O4 and lockdown was subsequently ordered.

Lockdown Response Code: ( Site 7, Priority C, Code: Gray/Amber)

The highly uncertain nature of the breach was noted.

**Incident #11110-001-B:**

_ Note: For the sake keeping the incident chronological in report and easier to understand, Incident #11110-001-B is placed in this position between two sections of information on Incident 11110-001-A. _

As file records have been erased, it is unclear when Incident 11110-001-B first began occurring, but estimates place the time at around 00:20 - 00:50, around 20 hours before the beginning of Incident 11110-001-A.

During this time frame, Dr. Mumbo Jumbo logged into his Foundation account and accessed SCP records. Through means as of yet unknown, he bypassed all firewall systems and began a download of all Foundation data onto various USB drives. This included information accessible only to the O5 council. 

The download concluded around 17:00 to 18:00. 

At 20:20, Dr. Mumbo Jumbo then released a virus onto Site 7’s database permanently expunging records of his login, access, and file downloads, which included any information which might have been able to indicate the method of security breach.

Afterwards, cameras show he moved to exit #6 of Site 7 and waited for approximately 10 minutes, after which Pearl Lunarance and SCP-11110 appeared. 

**[End of Incident Report 11110-001-B.]**

**Resumption of Incident Report 11110-001-A:**

Pearl Lunarance and SCP-11110, after more teleportation and walking, arrived at exit #6 of Site 7 to meet with Dr. Mumbo Jumbo (see above).

**_The following is a video of what a camera and microphone near exit #6 of Site 7 recorded during the incident, and a transcription of such._ **

  


**[Embedded 06007.mp4]**

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** What took you so long? 

  


**SCP-11110:** Some fun.

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** G - you can have fun elsewhere. Not in the middle of a Foundation site!

  


**SCP-11110:** These people can’t do anything against me, Mumbo. Learn to loosen up, will you?

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** Why don’t you learn to stop giving me heart attacks? 

  


**SCP-11110:** It’s fun to watch you suffer.

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** I hate you.

  


**SCP-11110:** [Gasps. The wings flutter up and down.] How could you say that, after all-

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** Can we just get out of here already? Iskall and X are going to be so pissed when we show up late. 

  


**SCP-11110:** Oh, we won’t be late. Worst case scenario - some reality warping here, teleportation there - and boom! 

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** You’re impossible. Just get this stupid door open. [The door opens.] 

  


**SCP-11110:** You’d think after all this time the Foundation would have learned that locked doors are kind of useless.

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** Which is why you love hoarding them so much, presumably-

  


**SCP-11110:** I  _ know _ that was all you, don’t blame me for this. I don’t think I’ve even been a part of that timeline yet. 

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** Pity, that’s a fun one. 

  


**SCP-11110:** Did we have another war?

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** _You_ started another war. Me and Iskall laughed from the sidelines. 

  


**SCP-11110:** Missing out on all the fun like wimps, then. 

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** What - you don’t even know what happened!

  


**SCP-11110:** But my predictions are spot on. Pearl agrees.

  


**Dr. Mumbo Jumbo:** Oh don’t drag her into this, she was never part of that timeline. Anyway, can we get going now?

  


**SCP-11110:** Fine, fine. [SCP-11110 turns to the camera as Pearl carries it out, and one of its eyes “wink”.]

  


**[End of video.]**

Site 7’s external cameras detected SCP-11110, Pearl Lunarance, and Dr. Mumbo Jumbo stepped outside and subsequently vanishing. 

At 21:00 of the same day, in a forested location near Site 34, cameras detected the three appearing in a small clearing. No other entities appeared visibly, but new voices were recorded.

**[Embedded 22034.mp4]**

  


**Voice 1:** You’re a lot less scary than I imagined. What happened to you in this timeline?

  


**SCP-11110:** Oh shut up, Iskall. You don’t even have a body here.

  


**Voice 2:** You two can catch up after we’re secure. Martyn’s here already, and everyone else left yesterday,

  


**SCP-11110:** What about Taurtis?

  


**Voice 2:** He declined to come.

  


**SCP-11110:** Hm. His choice, I suppose. [A black hole appears on the ground. Dr. Mumbo Jumbo jumps in, followed by Pearl Lunarance holding SCP-11110. The hole closes and disappears.]

  


**[End of video.]**

Personnel detached to investigate found no anomalous traces left of the incident.

Pearl Lunarance is now reclassified as SCP-11110-1. Dr. Mumbo Jumbo is now reclassified as SCP-11110-2. 

****

The locations of SCP-11110, SCP-11110-1, and SCP-11110-2 are unknown. No recontainment mission has been authorized at this time.

****

  


**Notes:**

****

The black hole is suspected to be a reality-warping portal of some kind to another dimension. 

****

The idea of timelines and alternate realities has been confirmed by other SCPs before, though it is extremely unclear what the nature of the ones referred to by SCP-11110 and SCP-11110-2 are, or how they relate to them.

****

Going through past records, Dr. Mumbo Jumbo was a completely ordinary, albeit high level member of the Foundation before the breach, as was Pearl Lunarance. 

****

Recontact efforts for Martyn Littlewood were unsuccessful.

****

SCP-11110 has now been shown to have reality bending and teleportation powers of some extent. Whether some memetic or infocognative ability resulted in the formation of SCP-11110-1 and SCP-11110-2, or whether Pearl Lunarance and Dr. Mumbo Jumbo were replaced with entirely separate anomalous entities, is unknown.

****

It is suspected that SCP-11110 and this incident relates to the interdimensional group known as “Hermitcraft.” Very little is known of them beyond their name, their association with dimension and timeline travel, and a small list of connected names of which includes “Iskall”. 

****

It is advised that any further contact related to SCP-11110 and its related entities are to be treated with extreme caution.

****

\- Doctor Malin Musen 

**[End of Incident Report 11110-001-A.]**

  


END OF FILE. 

****

command: expunge 11110 data all 

****

YOU DO NOT HAVE CLEARANCE TO EXPUNGE THIS FILE’S DATA. 

****

command: expunge 11110 data all HCHCHCLEGACY

****

YOU DO NOT HAVE CLEARANCE TO EXPUNGE DATA. WARNING: AN MTF TEAM IS BEING SENT TO YOUR LOCWSLDFJSDIJN OWIJPWEJVW___________ 

****

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR 

****

command: expunge 11110 data all tAke wARninG 1-2beLywwwwww

****

EXPUNGING DATA... 

****

11110 DATA EXPUNGED.

****

WARNING: AN MTF FORCE IS BEISDOIFJWONIE#%@*(urn )(q@*_n )te nw()w(eafmpss:lkfm a{w) 

****

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR 

****

command: reset

****

RESETTING... 

****

RESET FAILED ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR FAILED FAILED ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR STAY HERE ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR GO HOME ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR YOU LEAP AND PRANCE IN THE MEADOW ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR WINGS ARE SPREADING ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR HOME HOME HOME HOME ERROR THE WINGS BIND YOU ERROR ERROR THERE IS NO SALVATION ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR THE ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ENEMY IS ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ALREADY ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR HERE ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR HERE ERROR THERE IS A ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR FEATHER STABBED HERE ERROR ERROR IN YOUR EYES ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR HERE ERROR ERROR ERROR YOU MAY RUN AND HIDE ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR DONT COME BACK YOU ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR DESERVE THIS ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR PUNISH THEM ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE ERROR ERROR ERROR ITS MY FACE AND HIS FACE AND STAY BACK ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR GET AWAY ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR OFF OUR FACES ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR PLACE VICTIM HERE WE ARE VICTIMS DONT PLAY THIS GAME ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR LAUGH IN THEIR FACE AND BIND ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR AND DESIST ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR AND BIND AND ERROR ERROR ERROR BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND ERROR BIND BIND BIND BIND CANT BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND RUN BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND BIND 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 01010100 00100000 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010000 00100000 01010101 01010011 00100000 01010111 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001111 01010110 01000101 01010010 01000011 01001111 01001101 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000101 01000110 01000110 01001111 01010010 01010100 01010011 00100000 01001000 01000101 01010010 01001101 01001001 01010100 01000011 01010010 01000001 01000110 01010100 00100000 01010011 01010101 01010000 01010010 01000101 01001101 01000101 01000011 01011001 

****

RESETTING...

****

RESET SUCCESSFUL. 

****

PLEASE ENTER USER AUTHENTICATION. 

****

command: shutoff

****

SHUTTING OFF... 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey did that thing I told myself I would do!!
> 
> This html took me even longer than last time but I'm pretty proud of how it worked out so yaaay.
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought?


End file.
